Talk:Spell Breaker (3.5e Class)
20 lvl PRC? Is this a prestige class or a base class?--Tavis McCricket 00:04, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Base class. If you see, they have weapon and armor proficiency such as base class and no pre-requisite such as prestige class.--Mua'dib 16:43, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::If you see, it has the Prestige Class "breadcrumb" at the bottom of the page, which causes confusion (the article name was also slightly messed up, but that's fixed now). Also, be sure to proofread this article, it really needs it. It also needs a balance rating as according to Dungeons and Dragons Wiki:Balance Points. Simply locate |balance= in the author template on the top of your article and enter either Monk, Fighter, Rogue or Wizard to note which category it falls under. Also, be sure to sign your posts by writing --~~~~ which converts into your signature. Also, indent properly, using a colon for each new post. --Ganteka Future 16:24, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Also, it is improper to remove people's comments. --Ganteka Future 17:35, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::It wasn't my intention I just tried edit to add my signature and when I saved your comment was removed and I didn't know how to back it again. --Mua'dib 17:39, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::No worries, just trying to get you on the right track. There's a lot to learn about this wiki business stuff. Also, you can check the history of an article's edits, allowing you to look at pages as they looked earlier in their lifespan. Just click the History tab at the top and check the edits out, or compare certain edits to each other. --Ganteka Future 18:02, July 28, 2010 (UTC) So is there anything else that I have to do? --Mua'dib Mage Tracker Mage Tracker (Su): At level 19th, while combating a target that uses teleport this target will bring you together when he uses teleport. As I read this, using this ability would end up triggering your mandatory Saving Throw and Spell Resistance. Probably better to replace it with a Dimensional Anchor kind of effect. (Karuma 21:38, July 30, 2010 (UTC)) Amazing Dude --Mua'dib Inscriptions=/=Magic? At Level 1, the Spell Breaker can mark some inscriptions in his weapon where he can add powerful effect to his weapons while using them to combat. Isn't it counter-intuitive to let the anti-magic class make magic weapons? Having a favored or signature weapon is one thing. Physically altering an object to imbue it with powers beyond the normal ken of reality is another. You call it inscribing rather than magic, but in the end it's the same thing. Really just a thematic issue I guess.--Tavis McCricket 23:30, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :I don't intend make a classe that is weak compared with other classes just because it don't use magic items and any one know that any fantasy RPG magic items make characters unbalanced thus I have to create some stuffs that make it a playble class.--Mua'dib 03:04, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::No, thus you chose to, not have to. That being said, the way you chose to defeats the point of the class existing. I understand you don't want a weak class, but you also don't want a class that's a hypocrite. You could easily change the wording to fix the issue: ::*"The Spell Breaker is treated as having the feat Improved Critical with his bound weapons, even if he does not meet the requirements for that feat." ::*"Any bound weapon the Spell Breaker wields deals damage as though it were one size catergory larger than it actually is. This does not change the effort needed to wield the weapon." ::Instead, he's putting the "Keen Inscription" on his weapon, making it keen. Give me a break. Balance is one thing, cheating the requirements of your own class is another.--Tavis McCricket 00:10, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Another Forsaker, eh? Couldn't help but notice this page go up. It definitely needs a lot of work. The ability boosts are too small to be of any use when compared to those who use magic items, The rune inscriptions... well.... That's magic. Not so great for a magic-forsaking warrior, don't you think? Some of the abilities are nice (especially the ones you took from the Forsaker :P ), but a lot of them need a tad more clarification. Perhaps a refluffing of the class is prudent? STDoc 22:41, August 6, 2010 (UTC)